The major aim of the proposed research is to assess the effects of family support through a psychoeducational program on adherence and compliance with medication and treatment among chronically mentally ill patients of Hispanic origin. This line of research will use psychosocial educational interventions in an attempt to elicit greater adherence to medication regiments. Patients will be randomly assigned to experimental and control groups. For the experimental group patients, family support systems will be assessed and key member(s) of the family will participate in an informative training program designed to improve the family's understanding of the illness. The expected outcome will be grater compliance by the patients with their treatment. Level of acculturation of the family, family environment, and the locus of control and beliefs concerning schizophrenia of the key family support person(s) will be measured to assess the role of these in treatment compliance. The main dependent variable will be adherence to medication use. Patients taking Clozaril or Risperidone will be the focus of psychoeducational programming for families where a member is taking either of these medications. Families will be pretested and randomly assigned to immediate (60%) or delayed (40%) participation in the psychoeducational program. Those assigned to the delayed condition will serve as "waiting list control subjects." At the end of the six-week program, both groups will be tested on the post-test measures and their schizophrenic patients' level of functioning will be assessed. A second wave of subjects will begin participation at this time; at the end of the second wave of subjects, a third wave will begin. At least three waves of data can be collected during the grant period.